1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses of a so-called xerographic system, which includes a charging unit, an exposure unit, a development unit, a transfer unit, a fixing unit and the like, have been improved in view of a further increase of the printing speed and a further increase in the service life, along with the progress in the technical development of various members and systems.
For example, in an electrophotographic photoreceptor (appropriately referred to as “photoreceptor”) used in image writing, when a resin having high mechanical strength is used as the material constituting the surface layer in order to suppress damage or abrasion caused by the electrical or mechanical external forces exerted by a charging unit, a developing unit, a transfer unit, a cleaning unit and the like, an increase in the service life may be achieved.
Furthermore, investigations are being conducted to improve the characteristics of the surface layer, in order to improve the cleaning properties to remove toner and the like that remain on the surface of the photoreceptor.